Starts with a kiss
by Flabagash
Summary: What would happen to the Abby/Connor relationship if they kissed? would it open Abby's eyes to the whole thing?


_Well, I always thought that Abby would realise she loved Connor if something big happened between them, like a kiss. But who wouls kiss who? How would the other react? What would happen? This is set somewhere bewtween season 2 ep 4 and season 2 ep 5. And i took a bit of a liberty assuming that Abby was jelous of caroline and didn't just dislike her and also that she was mad at Steohen for the affair with Helen._

_Well anyway, characters belong to Primeval, que scene:_

_Wow, wow, über-wow! I cannot believe that just happened!!_

Crap, crap and crap again! I can't believe I just did that!!

_I wonder what I did to deserve that kiss_

Why on Earth did I just kiss Connor? It's Connor! Just Connor!

_Seriously, that was weird__; Abby__ doesn't like me like that_

Who am I kidding? It's not 'just Connor,' He'll never be 'just Connor,' but, I mean, I don't like - fancy him – or anything? Do I? No! Of course not! And even if I did I wouldn't have just kissed him! I never once tried to kiss Stephen did I! And so what if I was a little jealous when he started dating Caroline…

_Caroline! Oh, my! I completely forgot! That's just great Connor! You get a girlfriend and you cheat on her_

…But it's okay for friends to get jealous of their other friends dating. Right? Yes. It is. I think… Me and Connor are just friends. I mean, all we are is really good friends. We have a really good time together, sure. And we make each other laugh! I like his laugh…

_What on Earth? Why am I thinking about Caroline? This is Abby! Abby! Abby who I've loved for ages_

Snap out of it Abby! Connor and I will always be friends but that's it. I don't think I could want more than that. Sure Connor fancied me for a little bit, but it was just like, a crush! It's probably all over by now! And maybe he said he loved me but that was just a heat-of-the-moment thing. I was about to die after all! Anyone could get a bit over emotional! And besides, he said he loved me, not that he was in love with me. BIG difference. I mean… I love Rex but I'm not in love with him!

_wow. This silence is lasting for too long_

How long have we been silent for?

_This is such an awkward silence_

It's not like nothing needs to be said either. This is just getting plain uncomfortable.

_Well she kissed me. I guess it's up to me to make the next step. Right_

Argh. I'm freaking out. And I'm sure Connor keeps looking at me.

_She looks… confused. Maybe she didn't mean to kiss me. I don't know. Should I ask? __If she didn't mean it well...__ I can't say I wouldn't be gutted but it would be better than this_

I wonder how Connor's feeling. Should I check? I don't want to catch his gaze. That's probably the only way this could get more awkward.

_God Abby!! Look at me! Or at least tell me what to do_

Crap. I don't want to be staring at him. At his face, at his eyes, at his lips… He's smiling. Am I smiling back? I think so…

_She's smiling at me! So relieved_

Blimey, Connor. I wish I knew what to do. And how am I supposed to decide with you staring at me like that? Well, your eyes are slightly hidden by your hat, but I can tell they're looking at me. Wait, why are they looking so happy? You look too happy. Me kissing you can't have made you that pleased. Can it?

_Abby just kissed me, which is good. But I'd be a lot happier if__ I knew whether or not she meant it_

Now I just feel mean. Why can't I be feeling like that? Why can't I love him too, requite his feeling so that we can live happily ever after? Listen to me! I sound like a god-awful poem! But seriously, we could be good together. He'd be a right improvement on the guys I usually go for. They've all been either rude, selfish or generally unpleasant. And even when I think I've set my heart on a nice guy they turn out horrid. Who's to say Connor will be different? I mean, there was Stephen! I fancy him for months then find out he's the type to have an affair!

_Who am I kidding? Of course she didn't mean it. She's way to pretty to go for a nerd like me. She should be with someone like Stephen. It's who she really likes. Why would she, in her right mind, choose an awkward geek like me_

How on Earth can I seriously be comparing Connor to Stephen? Connor would never be disloyal! And unlike with Stephen I actually trust him now! And we have a good time together! And we make each other laugh! And, I suppose, he's not that bad looking either… Okay, so maybe I could fancy him a tiny bit then. But, that kiss! If that kiss was with 'just Connor,' it'd never have felt that right. So yeah, maybe I have a bit of a thing for him, sort of. I could've just not realized it because he's not my normal type so I assumed he'd never be right for me in that way. Which was clearly a mistake, since obviously none of my relationships with guys that are 'my type,' have worked out. So that's it I fancy Connor. It's got to be! It's making me happy just knowing he's there. And I couldn't imagine not being with him. I think I'm falling for him. So what to do..?

_oh.__ She's coming towards me__…_

Here goes…


End file.
